She Is the New Thing
by Little Acorns
Summary: Ginny is a Nymph. She's found her mate. Only there are a good many things standing in the way of her happiness. She has to make the impossible happen. Can she? GWSS
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley's life had been no walk in the park

Ginny Weasley's life had been no walk in the park. Really, look at the facts. First year of Hogwarts, was the Chamber incident. Then anything that had anything to do with Harry Potter or Voldemort. Then the war came, which really screwed everyone over. Then, after the end of the war, which had ended rather suddenly when Harry had had the idea of simply purchasing a gun, and shooting Voldemort many many times in the head. Now, everyone was trying to get back into the rhythm of everyday peaceful life. Hogwarts was back up and running, and this year, there was a eighth year, allowing for students to repeat their last NEWTS year again, should they so wish. Naturally, everyone who had any sort of control over their lives returned, including Harry, Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Now, it was the night before Ginny's 17th birthday, two days before everyone returned to Hogwarts for a new year, and Ginny's parents wanted to have 'a talk'. Ginny groaned internally at he thought of her parents talking about the birds and the bees at this particular point in time, especially since she's already bee given seven different talks already. But here she was, sitting on the overstuffed green lounge of her family's living room, long legs crossed under her, long red tendril like hair pulled into a messy bun.

"Ginny dear, as you know, tomorrow you turn 17, which means that you will be considered an adult." Molly began speaking.

Ginny nodded, fighting a blush.

"Well, you see, you'll experience some changes from now on, which we feel we should explain to you." Molly looked at Arthur to continue.

"Well then.. Uh, Ginny, you see, my mother, that is, your Gran Weasley, well, she's not exactly what one would call human." Arthur said, eyes darting around, before finally settling on Ginny's face.

Ginny was suitably flabbergasted.

"Excuse me? What?" Ginny finally got out.

"Well, she was, essentially, a Wood Nymph."

"A Wood Nymph." Ginny repeated in shock.

"Well, yes. And you see, we think that you may have inherited her nymph gene." Arthur said, waiting for Ginny to grasp the concept.

"WHAT?" There. She got it.

"Well, tomorrow I suppose we'll find out. Of course, you'll only be half nymph, which means hopefully no wings, or black veins." Molly chimed in, hoping that this would somehow cheer her youngest daughter up. Which it didn't really.

"WINGS?!" Ginny was nearly hyperventilating, which Molly noticed.

"I think some tea is in order."

Arthur tried to calm Ginny down some more, until Molly returned with three soothing steaming cups of tea.

They sat in silence, until Ginny had collected herself enough to think logically.

"Ok, so, what else comes along with the Nymph thing?" Ginny asked, looking at her parents.

"Well, we read into it, and from what we understand, there are a few things you will certainly inherit, and there are things that are simply a possibility." Molly summarised.

"Ok, so what are the things I will definitely get?" Ginny asked.

"A Glamour. The Allure. And definitely a mate." Arthur answered shortly.

"What are they?" Ginny wanted more information dammit!

"The glamour is essentially a magical sort of make over. It will fix anything you see as an imperfection about yourself."

Ginny brightened up at that thought. "So basically I get prettier?"

"Well, yes, I suppose." Molly nodded.

"Awesome. So what about the other things?"

"Well, the allure is similar to the pull that the Veela have." Arthur said, grimacing at the thought of men acting like a pack of wild animals on heat over his little girl.

"Hmm. Not so cool. Ok, and what was the last one again?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, the last one is the most important. You must listen carefully. You will need a mate. You do not get to choose this mate. You will simply find them. Once you have found your mate, things will get complicated. You will find yourself unable to stop thinking about this mate, and you will be weaker when they are not around. If you are too close to this mate, and you haven't affirmed the bond between you, there will be uncontrollable lust between the two of you urging the bond to be made. Do you understand this, Ginny?"

Ginny was basically in shock over this.

"You're kidding, right? This is pretty much a Faerie mate you're describing. Hang on, if they deny me, do I die?"

"Thankfully, no. But that's not to say that there won't be repercussions You will be ill. Weak all the time. And you'll sink into a depression that you won't be able to ever raise above. Every nymph has only one mate in their lives. It's the most important part of being a nymph, aside from the elemental link." Arthur clarified.

"The what?"

The elemental link, Ginny! Remember? Your grandmother was a Wood nymph, wood being her element. Every nymph gets an affinity with a certain element, usually dictated by their emotions. We'll find out yours tomorrow, if you go through the change tonight." Arthur further explained.

Ginny nodded, now pretty much exhausted and overwhelmed with nervousness.

She said goodnight to her parents, and went upstairs. She was half excited and half dreading what she would wake up as.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny woke the next morning feeling rather odd

Ginny woke the next morning feeling rather odd. It took her only a few moments to realise why that might be. Springing out of bed, she ran over to the mirror, and shrieked at her appearance. Her hair was more vibrant and shiny than before, her eyes slightly larger and greener, lips bigger and softer. Her skin had cleared up, and her freckles had faded, other than a light dusting across the bridge of her nose. But what she noticed more than anything was that her brutish demeanour, and all the mannerisms that she had unconsciously acquired from her brother's had disappeared.

No longer did Ginny Weasley appear to be anything at all like a man.

Ginny couldn't help a smile from creeping onto her face. Sure she always thought that being a good person and having a nice personality was more important than how she looked, but she was a teenaged girl, and her looks had always been a weak point for her.

Ginny got dressed into her faded black skinny leg jeans, and decided, as it was her birthday, to transfigure her boring denim jacket, into a more stylish cropped leather jacket. She pulled on her knee high black leather boots, loving the way the heel made her taller, and began to walk towards the door. She paused before leaving, and she made her way back to her dresser. She picked up her wand, that she was finally allowed to use, and pulled out some of the old magazines she had lying around her room, and started using a cosmetic charm, for what was only the second time in her life. She'd always thought they were a waste of time, that she'd never be that pretty anyway, but now, well, there was nothing stopping her. She like the way she looked now, so why not be proud of it, and try and make the most of it?

A spell to make her hair curl properly, and a spell to make her eyelashes darker, with a little bit of eye shadow. Her lips she simply made a few shades darker, and then she was pleased with how she looked. Who was she kidding; she thought she looked amazing now.

Ginny made her way downstairs, where she could hear people moving around and talking. Ginny turned the corner to the kitchen, and she saw that it was simply Molly, and Hermione, who must have arrived earlier that morning. Hermione saw her first, as Molly was looking in the pantry for something.

"Oh my God! Gin! Happy Birthday! You look amazing!" Hermione squealed and ran over to Ginny and wrapped her up in a hug. "Your mum told me everything! How do you feel?"

But Ginny didn't answer, as she was too busy being enthralled by the tiny flame that was burning away on the stove.

"Gin?" Hermione asked again.

"Ginny?" Molly had noticed the problem. Then she noticed what Ginny was staring at. "Oh dear. Hermione, could you turn off the stove for me?"

Hermione nodded, but then realised what was happening, and ran over to turn the stove off.

As soon as the flame was gone, Ginny gasped, as though she had been underwater for a year, and nearly fainted.

"Ginny, sit down and I'll make you some tea." Hermione said, and grabbed her wand and started boiling the kettle magically.

Molly was checking over her daughter when Arthur came down the stairs. He saw Molly fretting over Ginny and came over to see what was the matter.

"Well, we know what her element is, at least." Molly said. 'Fire. We had a slight mishap with the stove. She'll be alright though, just a bit overwhelmed by it, I think." Molly paused, and asked Arthur, "That won't happen every time she sees a flame will it?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, the more she is subjected to one, the less she will be affected by its absence. My mother had a friend who was a fire nymph, and I recall se used to carry one of those muggle contraptions with her. A torcher, a little silver box that made fire."

" A lighter, Mr Weasley." Hermione corrected.

"Yes yes, a lighter. Well I asked her why she didn't just use her wand, and she said just in case she didn't cope well with the flame, the lighter would go out, and that it was less draining. Very logical, I remember thinking at the time. So maybe we should buy Ginny one of those lighters?"

Molly thought about it. "Yes, that seems like a good idea. Well, I suppose we'll just have to make a special trip to Muggle London today as well as the school shopping. Hermione dear, do you know how much they are, one of these lighters?"

"Mrs Weasley, do you mind if I bough Ginny a lighter? Its just, I was going to buy her something for her birthday while we were shopping, and his way I could just take her to London myself and we could get it. I already have muggle money, and I know where we could find one, too." Hermione said.

'I'm sure she would love that Hermione, thank you." Molly said.

"You do all know I am still here, right?" Ginny spoke up, having listened to the whole conversation in silence.

"Of course Ginny darling. How are you feeling now? Better? Good. Arthur, run upstairs and get Ginny's birthday present." Molly stood up, and went back to making everyone breakfast, without fire, this time.

Arthur came back downstairs and placed a small velvet box in front of Ginny. When she opened it, she saw a silver locket with a simple rose engraved onto it.

"Wow." Ginny said, and opened it. Inside was a faded yellowing picture of her grandmother and her grandfather, and a blank space for another photo. The image of her grandparents waved up at her. Ginny smiled and looked up at her parents. "Its beautiful. Thank you."

A very long day later, the Weasley's and Harry and Hermione returned from London and Diagon Alley with arms full of books, a few new robes here and there, and, in Ginny's case, a shiny new Zippo lighter, which Hermione had magically engraved with a rose to match her new locket.

When her brothers had seen her new look, they had been suitably impressed, and Harry had winked at her, which caused Ron to go a bit red in the face. Apparently, however, other males were more affected by her appearance, or the Allure she now possessed, as she had been dodging stray hands and ignoring wolf whistles all day, and she was sick of it. When Seamus Finnigan had seen them, Ron nearly attacked the poor Irish boy in defence of his little sister. Hermione and Ron had had a long talk after that over how Ron just had to get used to this kind of behaviour, until Ginny had her new powers under control.

After dinner, Hermione and Ginny were in Ginny's room, with Ginny absently flicking her lighter on and off, staring mesmerised at the tiny flame, but each time, feeling more and more at ease. Hermione watched her for a while, before commenting absently on her new jacket.

Ginny smiled. "I transfigured it this morning."

Hermione was suitably impressed. "Wow. You know, we could probably change everything we own now." She looked up and saw Ginny smiling sneakily at her, knowing that Ginny's one weak spot was fashion, and that she often lamented her somewhat lacking wardrobe.

"Yeah. We probably could." Ginny and Hermione grinned at each other, and spent the rest of the night giggling and turning practically all their possessions into a more stylish version of themselves. Ginny grinned, and suggested they do something to themselves, or more specifically, Hermione, as Ginny already had a new look.

Hermione was unsure at first, but Ginny demonstrated her idea on a conjured mannequin, and Hermione agreed.

The next morning, when they were preparing to leave for the Hogwarts express, Ron's jaw hit the floor when he saw Hermione with darker hair, that had been magically lengthened to reduce the bushiness, and magically curled by Ginny.

Even Harry was a little amazed at the change to his friend.

Both girls grinned, and ignored the comments, and in no time, Ron was nervously asking Hermione for a word alone. Harry and Ginny caught each other's eye and smiled, knowing full well that Ron had finally cracked and was asking Hermione out.

Needless to say both appeared a few minutes later with huge grins on their faces, hands linked.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they were on the Hogwarts express, everyone felt more at ease, away from Molly's fretting and Arthur's words of advise

Once they were on the Hogwarts express, everyone felt more at ease, away from Molly's fretting and Arthur's words of advise. Molly saw them off with a promise to owl Dumbledore about Ginny's 'developments'.

Ginny struggled to ignore the male students that were openly staring at her, as she closed the door to the compartment she was sharing with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"So" Ron began. "Do you feel different?"

Ginny shrugged and began flicking her lighter on and off again. "Not really. Kinda. I dunno. Yes and no."

Harry smiled at this typically Ginny response. "Care to elaborate?"

"Ok, so, I feel the same, physically, but I feel like there's something else in me now. Something that's kind tugging at the edges of me." Ginny pondered, staring at the tiny flame from her hand.

Hermione frowned and reached into her trunk and pulled out a book, and began searching through the index for any information that may help.

"Well, you look good, at least." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, that's a plus" Ginny still hadn't looked away from the flame.

"Gin! Snap out of it." Ron reached out and snapped the lid of the lighter shut, effectively snuffing the flame.

"Sorry, what?" Ginny blinked and looked around dazedly.

"Nothing. Just go to sleep. No more fire." Ron settled into his seat, and leant into the corner to sleep.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and decided she was going to go for a walk.

She had been walking for a moment when she heard a long dangerous whistle.

"Well, well, look who's trying to look good now." Ginny turned around and saw Pansy Parkinson leaning in a doorway sniggering with Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass. Ginny rolled her eyes, and went to walk away, when Millicent cackled "Look at the way she's dressed! Weasley, no boy is going to want to fuck you if you dress like a tramp."

Ginny turned around to retaliate, but was cut off my Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini walking around them. "Oh, I don't know about that Bulstrode. Someone's obviously fucked you once or twice, so miracles do happen. Although, little Weasley, I have to say you don't look half bad." Blaise said, eying Ginny appreciatively.

"Well said, Blaise, well said. In fact, I'd go so far as to say Ginevra here is the most tasty little snack in the school at the moment."

Ginny wasn't particularly worried by this, as she knew for a fact that Draco and Blaise were in fact hopelessly in love. Or so she had heard them say amongst the library stacks last year.

The three girls seemed flabbergasted at the Slytherin boys standing up for her, and they stood there staring.

Blaise smiled and spoke further. "Actually, Ginny Weasley now is officially under our protection. Leave her alone." With that, the two boys slung an arm around Ginny's shoulder and waist, and the three walked away triumphantly. Well, Blaise and Draco were triumphant. Ginny was more confused.

The two Slytherin boys walked Ginny into an empty compartment, and then they started chatting amiably about a most surprising topic.

"So, what are you?" Blaise asked.

"What?" Ginny blinked.

"What magical creature are you?" Blaise clarified.

"But I'm no-" Ginny was interrupted by Draco.

"Come on, Ginny. We aren't stupid. Especially since both me and Blaise have a magical inheritance." Draco said.

Ginny sat, dumbfounded for a moment. "Well, I'm a nymph." She said, as she once again pulled out her lighter and flicked it, feeling intense relief at the sight of the tiny flame.

"A Fire Nymph, I presume." Draco said, with a smirk.

"How did you know?" Ginny looked up, surprised.

Draco stared pointedly at the lighter she was compulsively flicking on and off.

Ginny blushed. "I meant about me being a Nymph."

"We have some expertise in that area." Draco looked at Blaise and grinned.

"How?" Ginny blurted out, eyes wide.

Blaise took over here. "Well, it's complicated."

Draco snorted. "No its not."

"Fine. Well, Draco and I fell in love about two years ago, and we secretly performed a blood bonding ceremony not long after that. Unfortunately, about a year ago now, Draco here discovered he was part Veela." Blaise looked at Draco somewhat adoringly, which Draco responded to with a cheeky wink.

"Oh. Wow. But what about when Draco finds his mate?" Ginny asked.

"That's part of the reason we're talking to you. See, he has found his mate." Blaise said.

"What about you two though?" Ginny was almost sad at the idea of this clearly in love couple breaking up.

"Well, apparently the blood bond we have is just about of equal power to the Veela's mate's pull. So, after some research-"

Draco coughed here.

"Fine, a lot of research, we worked out that we can stay together, as long as Draco also has his mate with him." Blaise positively glowed at this.

Ginny, however, was dumbfounded. "So you have to share Draco? Why are you so happy with that?"

Draco took over from here. "No, not share. Have you ever heard of a threesome, Weasley?"

Ginny's eyes went wide, and then she blushed profusely and went back to playing with her lighter, pointedly not making eye contact with either boy.

"I'll take that as a yes." Draco said, trying not to laugh at how naive the girl was.

"And you're ok with that?" She asked Blaise after overcoming her awkwardness.

Blaise smirked. "Oh, I'm more than ok with that."

Draco took it upon himself to elaborate. "You see, little Weasley, Blaise's mother is a part succubus. So Blaise has just enough incubi power in him to make him devilishly attractive, devastatingly good in bed, and incredibly kinky."

Ginny blushed again, but managed to keep the conversation going. "So, why are you guys suddenly acting like my friends?"

Draco shrugged. "Creaturely solidarity?"

Blaise said at the same time "Because you're incredibly attractive."

"But mostly," Draco continued, "Because you are friends with my mate, and we need your help."

Ginny was a little shocked at this. "So, who is she? Or is it a he?"

Draco smirked. "It's a he."

"So, who is he?" Ginny prompted.

"Harry Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT

"WHAT?" Ginny asked in shock.

"Well? Do I have a chance?" Draco asked, this time simply and honestly, looking more vulnerable than Ginny had ever seen him before. Blaise noticed this too and wrapped an arm around his blonde lover, holding him close. Draco's eyes never left Ginny's face as he waited for the answer.

"Well, I do know that he's not entirely straight." Ginny said, wondering how to break it to Draco that Harry was unlikely to forget everything Draco had ever done to him and his friends.

"But you've got no chance if you're a follower of You-Know-Who." She said.

Draco nodded. "Ok. Not really a problem."

Blaise too was now listening, rapt.

"And, well, you were kinda awful to us all. You know, since birth. Or, school. You're not exactly his favourite person right now." Ginny pointed out.

"Hmm. I thought that might be a problem." Draco said.

Blaise rolled his eyes, but smiled indulgently at Draco.

"But I think you can make up for that. Really, I think the best thing to do is to be nice to everyone now. Try and explain to him that you've changed, without freaking him out with the fact that you want him to be a third member of some kinky all male threesome, cos that might be coming on too strong." Ginny hoped that the couple in front of her wouldn't be offended.

Blaise and Draco both wore the same troubled expression as Draco voiced their trouble.

"You think he won't go for it? I'll have to choose between my mate and Blaise?" Draco's voice seemed positively haunted at the prospect, while Blaise had tensed, and tightened his hold on Draco, who returned the embrace with renewed vigour.

"I… I really don't know." Ginny desperately wanted to reassure the boys that Harry would be fine, but Ginny had never really spoken to Harry about these things. She just knew from Hermione that Harry had once kissed Dean Thomas at a House party once.

"I do know that you'll have a better chance of getting him to like you if you hang out with all of us and become friends. So, I'll just say that Blaise and me were friends, and now we are all friends. You should come up to Gryffindor common room with me sometimes, and get to know everyone there. Or at least make them trust you. That would be a start." Ginny suggested, hoping that this would help to make Draco and Blaise feel better.

"That's a good idea. Thanks." Blaise said, as Draco didn't really seem up to the conversation anymore. He was clinging to Blaise for his life, or so it seemed, and it didn't look like he was going to let go for a while.

"Draco? Draco, baby. Come on, look at me. It'll be ok. Things will work themselves out. They always do. Draco, love. Cheer up." Blaise whispered to Draco, hoping he could cheer Draco up.

Draco gave Blaise a heartbreaking look. "Blaise, I can't loose you. I won't loose you. I love you. But I don't think I can live without Harry. I don't know what to do."

Blaise kissed Draco tenderly and said, "I love you too baby. And you won't loose me, and you won't have to live without Harry. It'll be ok. How could he resist you?"

Ginny tactfully looked away while this was happening.

When the kissing had ended, Ginny looked at the couple again, and said "How about you come meet everyone again now?"

Draco looked hopefully up at Blaise, who couldn't resist the look on his lover's face. "Sure. Let the chaos commence."

Ginny opened the door to the compartment where the Gryffindors were still situated.

"Ginny! Just the person we wanted to see! What would you rather do- go to Potions for a week straight, or chew through your wrists?" Harry asked cheerfully.

Ginny grinned at him. "Duh, wrists."

Harry grinned at her again, and Ginny heard an impatient cough from behind her.

"Oh, yeah, um, guys? Um, can two of my friends hang with us?" Ginny asked, steeling herself for the upcoming confrontation.

"Sure. Who are they?" Ron said, smiling at his little sister.

By way of an answer, Ginny stepped aside to reveal Blaise and Draco, who both looked about as nervous as Ginny felt.

"Hello." Draco waved nervously, trying to smile.

'Hi." Blaise said, much less awkwardly.

There was silence all around, until Ron exploded.

"GINNY! ARE YOU MAD? YOU CAN"T BE FRIENDS WITH THESE GITS!"

"Ron, I don't think you're really in a position to tell me who I can and can't be friends with! I want my friends to sit with me on the train trip, and all my stuff is here. So here is where we are staying."

With that Ginny sat and moved her bag off the seat next to her, so Blaise and Draco could sit. Once they had, Ginny turned to them both and started chatting. "So, what did you do over the holidays?"

Blaise responded, as Draco still seemed too nervous to talk at that particular moment.

"Well, I pretty much stayed at the Malfoy's house, because my parents went back to Egypt for a 'break', as they called it." Draco had loosened up at little by this time, but not much, so Blaise reached over and grabbed his hand, and began tracing small soothing patterns into the back of the blonde's hand.

Ron, apparently noticed this, and gruffly asked "What, are you two gay or something?"

At this, Draco looked up angrily "Do you have a problem with that?"

Ron scoffed and shook his head. "No. One of my brothers is gay, actually."

"What? Which one?" Ginny asked in shock.

Ron smiled at her. "Charlie. Didn't you wonder why Lee Jordan was around our house so often, even when Fred and George weren't there?"

"No way. Really? How did you find out? Why didn't I know?" Ginny demanded.

Ron blushed. "I accidentally walked in on them."

"Lee Jordan, the old Quidditch commentator? And your brother?" even Blaise looked shocked.

"Didn't you guys know Lee was gay?" Harry asked, confused.

"No! Did you?" Ron asked.

"Well, yeah. I used to date him." Harry said.

"WHAT?" Ron, Ginny and Hermione shrieked in unison.

"I told you all that." Harry said.

"No, you didn't. You told us you were gay, and that you had a date. You didn't say who, or that there were multiple dates." Ginny refuted.

"Oh." Harry blushed. "Sorry."

"So, tell us about it. When, how long etc." Draco asked.

"I don't think I wanna tell you anything about my sex life, Malfoy." Harry glared.

"So you had sex?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"Harry! I can't believe you didn't tell me about that! I told you when me and Dean-" Ginny stopped, wide eyed and turned to see if Ron had caught that. Yeah, he had.

Even Draco and Blaise looked kinda pissed off. Hermione was pale and shocked, rather than angry but. Hmm. That was an unfortunate slip of the tongue.

"Ginny, did you sleep with Dean?" It was Draco who spoke up, surprisingly.

"Um." Ginny fumbled for her lighter. "Maybe."

"When?" Draco was doing the protective older brother thing better than Ron at the moment, who was yet to find words to express his anger.

Ginny flicked the lighter on and let the presence of fire comfort her.

"When we were going out." Ginny wondered if there was any way she could be in more trouble at the moment.

"Ginny, how old were you when you went out with Dean?" Blaise was trying to calm Draco down, while being angry at Ginny.

"Um, I was 16." Ginny answered.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Draco and Ron said at the same time. It was a first in Hogwarts history, as Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy were united without having been ordered to. They stormed down the hall, searching for Dean Thomas, who was infamous for creating very graphic images of all his sexual conquests and giving them to people as gifts, which is mainly why they were so angry.

Hermione thought it was rather prudent to follow them, if only to prevent a murder from happening on the train that year.

The remaining people in the room were a little dumbfounded.

Ginny turned to Blaise. "Ok, I get why Ron was so pissed off, but what was going on with Draco?"

Blaise sighed. "Well, for two reasons, I suppose. One would be that Veela despise anything that doesn't entail any actual affection, so I'm sorry to say, I don't think you and Dean are exactly meant to be."

"And the other reason?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you know when we said we would take you under our wing? That's actually a sacred oath for Veela. You're pretty much in our clan now. We probably should have told you that though." Blaise finished.

"Wow. That's really nice of you guys!" Ginny hugged Blaise, who returned the hug.

Harry, however, was reeling from another revelation. "Malfoy's a Veela?"

"Yeah. But maybe you should let him tell you that." Blaise said.

"If he ever does, I'll be sure to at surprised. So, are you his mate then?" Harry asked Blaise.

Blaise smiled. "No. But we are in love, and the mate thing is complicated."

"Oh. Wow. That must suck for you then." Harry said.

"Not as much as you might think." Blaise smiled at him, and shared an amused look with Ginny.  
"So, Harry, is there any chance in the world that you might ever like Draco?" Blaise asked after a moment.

Harry seemed to genuinely think about it. "Well, I have to say, seeing him get that riled up about Ginny kinda made me hate him less. But I don't know if we could ever be friends."

"What about more than friends?" Blaise asked.

"What? But aren't you and he, you know, a couple?" Harry asked wide-eyed.

"Well, yeah, but, well, we're looking for a third. And you're quite fit, and I know for a fact that Draco fancies you like mad." Blaise smiled at Harry's shock.

"Well I don't know. I mean, I've never really thought about it. But, I don't really think that Malfoy and me would get along too well. Um, but, maybe… No, I guess… No…" Poor Harry was clearly flustered.

"Actually, I think you and Draco would get along really well." Ginny threw in her two cents worth.

"Really?" Harry gave Ginny a look that clearly said 'Are you mental?'

"Actually, yes. But, regardless of that, I'd like to be your friend, and I'm sure Draco would too. What do you think?" Blaise asked. "We'll get to know each other first, and we'll deal with the other matter later."

Harry's eyes were very emotive. At this particular point in time they seemed quite excited. "Ok. I'm looking forward to it."

It was then that the door slid open, and Hermione ran in. "Watch this. It's bizarre."

Next thing they saw was Draco and Ron, with arms slung around each other's shoulders, laughing.

"Did you see him when you did that jelly legs curse?" Ron laughed, as Draco beamed.

"It was classic! You did particularly well on that Tickling charm." Draco complimented.

Blaise frowned and shook his head, realising that Draco was using his Veela powers to make Ron so chummy.

Draco noticed this and detached himself from Ron, and went as sat right on Blaise's lap, with his arms around the darker boy. "Blaise, I'm sorry. Please don't be upset with me."

Blaise smiled at Draco's pathetic grovelling and said, "I'm not upset with you. I just think it's overdoing it somewhat."

Draco beamed, and planted a long, slow, passionate kiss on Blaise's lips. "I love you." He said when the kiss was over.

"Love you too, baby." Blaise said, smiling.

Ginny watched Harry, who was watching the exchange, and saw his eyes glaze over when he saw the two Slytherin's practically make out, not a foot away from him. She smiled. Maybe Draco and Blaise's plan was going to work.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

Blaise looked pointedly at Draco, who sighed and turned to face everyone else in the compartment. "I was using my allure to make Ron like me. Blaise thinks I went overboard." Draco confessed.

"You have an allure too?" Hermione asked him, confused.

"I'm part Veela." Draco said simply.

"Wow. Really?" Hermione seemed fascinated.

Ron looked a little surly. "You tricked me."

"No, I just wanted us to get along. And I knew you'd never forgive me for certain past offences on my part, so I dodged the unnecessary exchanges. Sorry." Draco said.

"Its fine. I still don't like you though." Ron said, although it was obvious he didn't quite believe it anymore.

In no time at all, they had arrived at Hogsmeade station, and were saying their goodbyes to the Slytherin couple, and they made their way up to Hogwarts for another year of study.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny filed into the Great Hall, now ignoring the looks people were giving her, or the hands that tried to pinch her bum

Ginny filed into the Great Hall, now ignoring the looks people were giving her, or the hands that tried to pinch her bum. She'd just sat down, when she was hit with a smell that sent shivers of ecstasy down her spine.

She grabbed the edge of the table, and tried to suppress a moan, experiencing the pleasure of the scent, and the tugging she'd mentioned earlier give way to an outright yank, telling her to find the source of the smell. Harry, who was sitting next to her looked at her oddly, wondering what was causing that barely hidden moan.

Suddenly the scent was gone, leaving Ginny feeling desperate for more. She forgot everything, except for that smell, and the feeling it provoked in her, and she began searching for the smell. It wasn't anything from the Gryffindor table, that much was certain. Ginny stood up and began to walk to the Ravenclaw table, ignoring the way many people were staring at her. No, the smell wasn't here. Hufflepuff? No. She walked towards the Slytherin table, and as she was walking past Draco, she caught an echo of the smell. By now Ginny was so desperate to recapture that feeling that nothing mattered, so she leant forward and sniffed Draco, not hearing his "Ginny, what are you doing?" and Blaise's "Ginny? Are you alright?"

By now, Harry, Ron and Hermione had run over, Ron asking, "What's going on?"

Ginny still didn't hear him, and no one else knew. In a dazed voice Ginny asked "Draco, have you hugged anyone recently?"

"What?" Draco was confused.

Ginny was only vaguely aware of McGonagall striding over, but she was bombarded by that magnificent smell of herbs and smoke.

She sensed the person behind her, and by now her body was positively screaming for contact, to touch and have.

Her body screamed so loudly that Ginny had no choice but to turn around and grab the person by the back of the head and pull them down for a deep, furious kiss.

The moment was so perfect that all Ginny could think about was the taste of this perfect person, and the feel of her lips against his, and his rough, calloused hands on the small of her back, tangling her hair, or her hands in his hair, of the feel of her body cradled against his warm, strong one.

She didn't hear the uproar caused by Ginny Weasley kissing Professor Severus Snape.

Ginny's perfect moment was cut short by hands wrenching her away. Ginny fought desperately against these hands that were not meant to be touching her, and it took all of Lupin's supernatural strength not to loose his grip on her, while Hagrid was standing with one hand on Severus' shoulder, not really having to hold him back, as Severus wasn't fighting. He was, however, staring at Ginny in a strange mix of guilt, shock, and unimaginable lust.

Harry and Hermione were struggling to keep Ron from throttling Snape right there and then. Students were still speaking, or shouting to each other about what had happened only moments before.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice rang out. Silence then reigned, except for Ginny sobbing, fighting and whimpering in Lupin's grip.

"Someone calm her down! I can't keep hold of her much longer!" Lupin commanded through gritted teeth.

Ron instantly sprang up and reached into Ginny's pocket and pulled out the little silver lighter Ginny now carried with her at all times. He flicked it on quickly and held it up to his little sister, who instantly stopped struggling and simply stared at the flame hovering in front of her eyes.

Dumbledore watched this in confusion, as did many others on staff, however, the Headmaster used the silence to speak.

"Remus, Rubeus, please escort Severus and Miss Weasley to my office. Minerva, please take over here." Ron snapped the tiny lighter shut, and Ginny started with a gasp, as though she had been deprive of air for days. She now matched Severus in his state of shock, which made it easier for Lupin to escort her to Dumbledore's office.

Once inside, Ginny and Severus were seated at Dumbledore's desk. The headmaster sat behind his desk and fixed the two people in front of him with one of the coldest looks Ginny had ever seen on his face.

"Never, in all my years at this school have I ever seen such obscenity. Miss Weasley, I thought you were a respectable young lady, but today you acted like a crazed animal! And Severus, I have long held you up as one of the finest men I've ever had the pleasure of knowing, but today you proved me very wrong indeed. She is a student, Severus! A young girl! What has come over you?"

Severus didn't know what to say. Instead, he tried to stay calm, and tried to think of some way to explain himself, but no words came to mind.

Ginny was torn between the serious situation, and the torment of having Severus, who was clearly her mate, so close by and not being able to touch him.

"I'm afraid I have no choice but to take action here. I regret this moment more than any I care to name. Severus, you are to hand your resignation to me within the week. Miss Weasley, you are no longer a student of this facility." This shook Ginny out of her daze.

"No! Professor Dumbledore, I think Severus is my mate. Actually, I'm sure he's my mate! Please, don't punish him for this." Ginny begged.

"Miss Weasley, what are you talking about?" Dumbledore looked more confused than ever.

"Didn't my mother contact you? Sir, I became a Nymph not more than a day ago." Ginny was quiet now, having seen the look on Severus' face. The potions master was more than taken aback. He didn't know how to deal with this, or if it was even the truth. Clearly Dumbledore doubted the story too.

"Miss Weasley, I have received no such information from your mother. And even I you were a Nymph, and Severus was indeed your mate, you should have self-control! Admittedly, I don't know much about the mating habits of Nymphs, but surely there is no cause for the way you acted."

Ginny was crying now, desperate for some way to prove to the Headmaster that she was indeed a Nymph.

"Ask my mother! Floo her! Please don't punish Severus!" Ginny sobbed, terrified of what could happen.

Severus was a little shocked at how much the Weasley girl was affected by the thought of him being punished.

Dumbledore seemed hesitant to do what the sobbing redhead requested, so Severus decided to take pity on the girl, and he strode over to Albus's fireplace, grabbed and handful of Floo powder, and commanded "The Burrow". In less than a few moments Molly Weasley's head appeared in the fire. "Severus." She sounded surprised. "How can I help you? Oh, hello Albus. And- Oh, Ginny, what's wrong?" Molly noticed everyone else in the room.

"Molly, is Ginny truly a Nymph?" Severus demanded.

Molly's face grew concerned. "What's happened?"

Albus spoke up now. "Your daughter decided to assault Professor Snape in the Great Hall."

"Assault?" Molly asked, confused.

"Maybe if we let Ginn-Miss Weasley explain what happened?" Severus suggested, interested in Ginny's motives. The people present in the room decided to overlook his slip up.

"Ginny?" Molly turned to her daughter for an explanation.

"Mummy, please don't be angry, I couldn't help it." Ginny said, sitting in front of the fire, leaning discreetly against Severus. Only if you were looking for it would you have seen the shivers of pleasure that ran through them both at the contact.

"Ginny, please just explain what happened." Molly said.

Ginny nodded, and began talking. "Well, I went into the Great Hall, and I kind of smelt this smell, and it… I can't really explain it, but it was the best thing in the world. And then I could feel this urge inside of me that was ordering me to find where the smell was coming from. And I couldn't say no. It made so much sense that I needed to have more of the smell… Anyway, I think I was interrupting things, but I didn't really notice at the time, but then the next thing I knew, this person who had the smell… well, I needed to have it, somehow. I think I was going to go mad… and then I kissed the person who had the smell, and well…" Ginny trailed off, and looked pointedly at Severus, who in turn looked at Ginny in amazement. How was it possible that he could have elicited such a response in this girl? Their eyes connected, and once again Severus felt such a compulsion to kiss the girl. Ginny too felt it, more keenly since their first kiss had been interrupted. She needed more; a lifetime of him wouldn't be enough to satisfy her need. Quick as a flash the two were furious in their passion, clinging to each other like a lifeline.

Molly looked at the two in shock and amazement.

Albus once again was furious, and with a surge of power ripped the desperate couple apart, and held them in place with his magic.

"How dare you! Will you never learn?" Dumbledore raged.

Molly was grim. "Albus, release them this instant!"

Dumbledore looked at her in confusion. "Do you condone this?"

"I'm coming over there. Release them now, Albus." Within a few seconds, Molly Weasley was climbing out of the fireplace.

Albus released his magical grip on Ginny and Severus, and, once released, Ginny scrambled over to Severus' side, where the professor wrapped his arm protectively around the girl. Ginny felt as she did whenever she saw a flame, safe, comfortable, and at home.

"This cannot continue in my school. The rules will not allow it. I am sorry, Molly, but a student and a professor cannot have a sexual or romantic relationship here." Albus explained, sadly.

"What?" Ginny whispered, agast.

"So, what do you propose, Albus?" Molly asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "I will allow both of you to remain here, under the proviso you control yourselves. Refrain from any indecent contact. When the school year is not in effect, I cannot say what you can and cannot do. Can you both do this for me?"

Ginny took a deep breath, and tightened her grip on Severus, before nodding and letting go, running to her mother for comfort.

"Albus, please! You cannot do this! They are mated!" Molly glared at Dumbledore over her daughter's head.

"Molly, please. Leave it." Severus said, sounding tired. He gave Ginny a long look that very nearly broke Molly's heart, and then left without glancing at the headmaster once.

Albus had taken everything away from him, and Severus had let it go without thinking twice. It had all been for the 'greater good'. Now that the war was over, Severus wanted a chance to be happy, and as strange as it was, holding that girl in his arms gave him hope. But once again Severus was forsaking his happiness at Albus' request. And he would do it to the best of his ability, because he owed Albus so much, even if it killed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny went back to the Gryffindor common room feeling worse than she'd ever felt in her life

Ginny went back to the Gryffindor common room feeling worse than she'd ever felt in her life. She knew that she had been so close to perfect happiness, even if just for a moment, by being with Severus. But then came Dumbledore, who had to ruin it.

"Guinevere Weeps." Ginny said, speaking the password to the Fat Lady, who with a "Are you alright, dear?" swung open.

"Ginny!" Ron's voice rang out over the whispering students.

Ginny walked over to the fireplace where she could see Ron, Harry and Hermione gathered. She was surprised to see Draco and Blaise there too, however, with Blaise reading on the lounge, and Draco chatting to Ron and Harry with his head in his boyfriend's lap. When they realised Ginny was there they sat up, giving her their full attention.

"What happened?" Draco asked concernedly, him knowing the pain of having a mate.

Ginny fought back tears, but ultimately failed. "He… We were… But Dumbledore has said we aren't allowed to… How can I live without him?" Ginny broke down again, in Draco's arms.

"Gin? Do you think Snape's your mate then?" Ron asked tentatively.

Ginny just nodded, words escaping her for the moment.

"Oh god. Ginny, you'll be ok." Blaise said, trying to comfort the girl.

"Gin, what did Dumbledore say?" Harry asked, not understanding how the kindly old Headmaster could do this to one of his students.

Ginny took a deep breath and answered. "At first he expelled me and fired Severus, but then I told him about me being a Nymph, but it's obvious he didn't believe me. So then Severus flooed mum, and she came and tried to help, but Dumbledore just said that he wouldn't allow a relationship between me and Severus, but that there was nothing he could do while we're not at Hogwarts."

Ron gave his little sister a hug, until a snort from Hermione pulled everyone's attention to her.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. I just think it's right that Dumbledore not allow you two to be together. You do realise there's at least a 20 year age gap between you, don't you? Not to mention he's your teacher. That's not even thinking about his other duties." Hermione said.

A heavy silence settled over the group as everyone stared at Hermione in disbelief. Even Draco and Blaise had expected the girl to be the most sympathetic of them. If anyone was to be against the relationship, they'd though it would have been Ron.

As it was, however, Ginny just stood up, and without a word, she walked up the stairs to her room.

The atmosphere back downstairs was heavy.

"'Mione, why would you say that?" Harry asked still slightly shocked.

"Because it's true. You do realise that Snape was at school with your parents? He is literally old enough to be her father!" Hermione protested.

"That doesn't matter if they're meant to be together!" Blaise said. Granger had always seemed so nice.

"Hermione, that's Ginny you were saying that to! You saw the state she was in!" Ron bellowed.

"It doesn't change the fact that it's wrong! It should never have happened." Hermione asserted.

"Granger, do you know nothing?" Draco hissed, livid. The issue of mates was a sensitive one for him at the moment. "The bond between two people who are mated is sacred! Nothing else matters! That girl will literally be feeling like her soul has been stolen from her. All she needs is support, and you go and say that? Granger, love is everything! I know you thought your little crush on Weasley here was all encompassing, but that was child's play. You are going to drive her to suicide if you keep saying that, if you haven't already. I know I wouldn't be leaving her alone for too long over the next few days."

Everyone in the common room had seen this exchange, and Draco's blow up.

The blonde boy himself was shaking from rage, and Blaise had to reach up and pull Draco into his arms, whispering soothing words to calm him down.

Ron looked around for someone to help. "Lavender, could you please go check on Ginny?"

Lavender nodded, and rushed up the stairs for the youngest Weasley.

Hermione said nothing else, but she clearly thought she was on moral high ground, as she stood and calmly walked up the stairs to her own dormitory.

Meanwhile, down in the dungeons, Severus was confused.

The Weasley girl shouldn't be having this effect on him. He was her professor. She was his student. It was wrong. But if it was so wrong, then why did everything seem right in the world only when he held her in his arms?

It surely wasn't love. But Severus didn't know what it was. When Ginny was close it just seemed like the natural thing to do. When she looked at him with that desperation and adoration he couldn't help himself.

But Albus was right, as much as he hated to admit it to himself. It could never happen.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, and he opened the door with a scowl to see Remus Lupin standing there.

"What?" Severus asked impatiently.

"Albus told me everything." Remus said simply. "Do you want to talk?"

Severus sighed. "Not particularly."

"I thought not." Remus said, but walked past Severus anyway, and settled himself on the chintz lounge that was in front or a roaring fire.

Severus sighed again, and went to pour himself a large glass of whiskey, not bothering to offer the wolf one, knowing it would be turned down anyway.

"So." Remus said, by means of starting a conversation.

"So." Severus agreed.

"You're Ginny Weasley's mate." Remus said, hoping the conversation wasn't going to be this awkward the whole way through.

"So it seems." Severus said, staring contemplatively at his whiskey.

"How are you two going to meet?" Remus asked.

"What?" Severus asked.

"Well, since you're not officially allowed to be together, how are you going to get around together?" Remus clarified.

After a moment, Severus responded. "We're not, Lupin."

Remus was speechless. "What do you mean you're not?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "What do you think that means? We will not be together. I am her teacher. Not to mention I'm much too old. We'll both just forget about whole situation, and she can find some other mate."

Remus struggled to not throttle the usually intelligent man. "No! She can't find another mate! You only ever have one mate! One, Severus, and you are it. She won't forget, she will feel empty and pine for you for the rest of her life. You might forget, but I doubt it, because being mates means there's no one more perfect for you on the face of the earth!"

Severus didn't respond to any of this, he just stared at the now empty glass in his hand, brows furrowed.

A knocking on the door once again interrupted the oppressive silence.

Severus went and opened it, and was greeted by an armful of Ginny Weasley and another of her intensely passionate kisses, to which Severus responded in kind, for a moment, before pushing the poor girl away.

"Stop, Ginny." Even to Severus's ears the denial sounded forced.

"Why?" Ginny damn near pouted.

"Because we can't do this." Severus responded, wishing to God that things would be different.

"But why?" Ginny wasn't able to comprehend why the man was turning her down, when he so obviously felt the same was about her as she did about him.

"We promised." Severus said.

Those two words were enough to send Ginny over the edge. "Promised? You promised, you mean. You spoke, without ever thinking about anyone else. You didn't think once about how it would be for me, having you so close, but not being able to touch you."

Trying to ignore how much her words pierced him, Severus trained his face to reveal none of what he felt inside. He went against his better judgement, and his instincts, which were screaming at him to hold the girl in his arms again, and said. "Believe what you will, Miss Weasley, but 20 points from Gryffindor for insubordination, and another 20 for being out past curfew. Don't let this happen again. I expect you to treat me respectfully at any time in which I see you, and to treat me as nothing but your teacher, Now, I'm sure Professor Lupin will escort you back to Gryffindor tower. Good night." With that, he stalked into his bedroom, and closed the door firmly on both Gryffindors.

Ginny stood, shocked to the core at the sudden turnabout the Potions Master had with his emotions. One moment it was as though there was no one else in the world, and the next, he was distant, and worse.

Lupin was also shocked. Severus, as always, being a martyr for the 'greater good,' and Dumbledore. But this time Dumbledore affected more than just Severus' happiness, he had also damaged this poor girl's hopes for any future she may have had. Remus looked at Ginny, and saw she was pale, breathing shallowly, and staring at the door to Severus' bedroom, behind which the man himself was sculling a bottle of Vodka and Dreamless Sleep, with a Pepper Me Up chaser. It had been a long time since Severus had used potions for recreation, but damned if he didn't need the buzz now.

Remus escorted Ginny back to the tower, where they were greeted by a very concerned group of Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"GINNY!" Ron rushed up to his sister and embraced her.

"Jesus, Gin! Where the hell were you?" Harry asked.

"Are you ok?" Draco looked at the girl, noticing her distinct lack of emotion.

Blaise stood back, as he realised what had probably happened to the girl. He always had been smarter than the average bear.

Ginny took a breath and spoke the first words she had said since Severus' refusal of her.

"It hurts."

And then she fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny slept for two days straight before finding the strength in her to get up. It was a further 3 days before she would speak to anyone. She was weak and pale, and would eat as little as possible, until Madame Pomfrey forced her to eat properly.

When she was talking to people, Ron and Harry were the first to come see her.

"Hey Gin. How are you feeling?" Ron asked, sitting on the end of her bed.

"Fine." Ginny responded, although it was obvious she was feeling anything but.

"We've all been worried about you." Harry said, standing nearby.

Ginny just sat, staring at the lighter that had not left her side since the whole ordeal started.

No one said much more, until Madame Pomfrey ushered the boys out, saying that the headmaster was here to see Ginny.

Ginny braced herself for the meeting, not knowing what to expect. Soon enough Albus Dumbledore walked through the doors, looking sombre. Ginny held back her strange urge to begin hissing at the headmaster as he came and sat beside her bed.

"Miss Weasley, first of all I would like to say how very sorry I am for my part in this whole ordeal. My knowledge in matters such as these is distinctively lacking, however I have partaken in the necessary research enough to realise how grave a mistake I have made in my dealings with you and Severus."

For the first time in over a week Ginny began to feel a glimmer of hope. She looked at the Headmaster with unbroken attention ever since he had uttered her Mate's name. It was the first time anyone and spoken his name around her or even mentioned him in passing since she was hospitalised.

"Severus?" Ginny's voice was coarse and rough from the disuse.

"Yes my dear. Severus. Now as I was saying, having realised just how dreadfully your life has been affected by my own, uninformed decision, I have decided to rescind my rulings in regards to the pair of you. However, there are still to be rules, such as where and when you may have relations. Does this seem fair to you?" Albus looked at Ginny, feeling some o his own merriment coming back to him once he saw the shine n the red head's eyes.

"Yes sir. Of course. What are the rules? When can I see my Severus?" Ginny was already halfway out of bed at this point, fully prepared to sprint straight down to the dungeons in the Hospital Wing pyjama's she was wearing.

"The rules are simple, Miss Weasley. No interruptions during class time. No homework or duties are to be put aside; no public displays of affection, except in holiday time, or within the company of those of whom you are sure the relationship will not offend. Is this understood?" Albus peered at the girl over his half moon spectacles.

"Yes sir. Thank you so much sir!" Ginny now could not refrain from throwing her arms around the headmaster in gratitude. She released him from the hug, glad that she couldn't blush anymore, and she ran behind the changing screen in the small room Madame Pomfrey had set up for her. As she was getting changed, she asked.

"Headmaster, what day is it? What time is it exactly?"

The headmaster chuckled. "Unfortunately my dear, it is Thursday, lunch time. Severus is off limits at this particular point in time, but in the time between the last class and dinner, and from the end of dinner to curfew, the time is all yours, should Severus agree to the deal."

Ginny thought she would positively scream from the frustration. So much time before she could be near him again. But she could wait. She could be with him. She _would_ be with him, in a matter of hours. That was enough for now.

She dressed in the jeans and t-shirt Ron had brought up for her, and pulled on her shoes in a rush. Now that her health had returned in full force, she was starving, and if she went to lunch, se could be in the same room as Severus. She'd get to see him, face to face, not just the face that her dreams were using to torture her in her sleep.

She brushed her hair and her teeth in haste, thankful that her nymph genes allowed her to forgo make-up when she was in a hurry, and still look entirely presentable.

"And Miss Weasley?" Albus called.

"Yes, sir?" Ginny called back, as she hurriedly threw all her belongings into a bag.

"There was some rather exciting news about an event taking place in the school this year. I'm sure your friends will tell you all about it. Enjoy your lunch, I will inform Madame Pomfrey about your sudden change in health." Dumbledore said.

"Thankyou sir! See you later sir!" Ginny was sprinting towards the Great Hall at a much faster speed than she usually would be able to manage.

The doors of the Great Hall burst open, and a very happy, healthy looking redhead emerged from between them.

"GIN!"

"Ginny!"

Harry and Ron both couldn't contain their happiness that she was out of the hospital, and they moved over in their seats to allow the girl room between them.

Across the hall, Draco and Blaise also saw who had returned, and they abandoned their half empty plates and dashed to the other side of the hall to greet their clan mate.

"Ginny! You're back! Look at you! Happy and everything! What happened?" Draco rushed to give the girl a hug.

"Dumbledore went to Oz and got a heart." Ginny smiled.

Draco was confused. "What?"

Ginny laughed, along with Harry and Blaise. "Never mind, darling. I'll explain it later." Blaise said.

"Dumbledore did some research on Nymphs and realised what was happening to me was his fault. So we compromised, and reached a solution." Ginny said. Her neck was now hurting from her attempts to NOT look at the teacher's table.

Once. Once would be ok, right? She's allowed to look once.

Her eyes darted up to where she knew he would be. She saw him. He was talking to Lupin, who was on his right, so she could see his face. She could see his eyes. His mouth. The quirk of his eyebrow at something Lupin was saying. He was magnificent. Ginny really was trying to look away, but she'd forgotten how to move. Then his eyes flicked over to her, and she was drowning in him. All her senses failed her, but that strange 6th one she'd recently discovered, that dedicated itself to all things Severus Snape.

Then his eyes left hers, and she was left with a bizarre falling sensation, coupled with a distinct breathlessness. She reached into her pocket for her lighter, and flicked it on. Severus' effect on her was rather like her first exposure to fire on the day of her birthday. Only better, somehow.

Beside her, Ron was calling her name.

"Gin? Are you there? Ginny, you're scaring the first years."

"Scaring the first years?" Ginny pulled her attention back to her friends.

"You're sort of glowing, Gin. Ever since you looked at Snape." Ron said, trying not to scowl as he mentioned the potions master.

Ginny blinked and looked down at herself. Sure enough there was a pulsing white light emanating from within her.

"Oh. Wow." She turned to Draco and Blaise. "Do you know what's happening?"

Draco shook his head, while Blaise looked thoughtful. "I suspect it's from the bond. Something similar happens to my mother. Literal afterglow. But yours comes from emotional ties, I think, more than physical ones. It just means you're really, really happy."

Harry laughed and thumped Ginny on the back. "Congratulations, Gin! You really are all better now."

Ron smiled and nodded. "About time too. You were really scary the other day. I didn't wanna have to call mum and dad down to take you home or anything. Mum would have had a nervous breakdown."

Ginny gave a small smile, not really wanting to think about the last week she'd spent in the Hospital Wing. Even the memory was more painful than she could bear.

She changed the subject. "So, Dumbledore told me something big was happening in the school this year?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot you hadn't heard! Triwizard Tournament! It's on again! I never thought I'd get to see another one. Although, the last one was a bit.. Well.. Bad." Ron's original enthusiasm faded as he remembered the events that had transpired in the maze during their fourth year.

Ginny smiled, and turned to Harry. "Really? Are you trying out again?"

Harry shook his head. "No thanks. Once was enough for me. But you should, Gin. You'd be really good at it."

Ginny scrunched her nose up. "Really?"

"Definitely." Draco spoke up. Blaise nodded in agreement. "Someone had better try out for it. I heard Pansy was thinking about it, and we can't let her represent Hogwarts. So I vote Ginny."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and threw down her fork. "I'll think about it. Now, I have to go get ready for class. What do we have?"

Harry looked at his timetable, as Eight Years and Seventh Years shared classes now. "Oh. Um.. Double Potions." He looked at Ginny for her reaction.

Her eyes brightened, and she struggled to keep the excitement out of her voice as she said "Really? Oh. Ok. Cool." And she stood up to go to Gryffindor Tower and change into her uniform.

Ginny ended up getting to Potions before the others, mainly due to her unwarranted excitement over her previously most hated class. There were only a few people lined up outside the classroom at this point, so she leant against the wall and pulled out a novel to read. She'd only been there about five minutes when someone pulled her out of the story.

"So, Weasel. How did you manage to get out of trouble with the Headmaster? Did you have to fake sick so he'd take pity on you?" Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode were once again trying to start a fight with Ginny.

Ginny glanced up at them for half a second, then rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

"Look Millie! She's not even denying it!" Pansy giggled.

"Parkinson, shut up." Ginny said, still not looking up from her book.

"And imagine kissing Snape, of all people! Like someone like him would ever be interested in a scrawny little street rat of a Weasley!" Pansy continued.

As much as Ginny hated to admit it, the jibe about Severus not liking Ginny hurt, so the Nymph took a deep breath, and put her book down, and pulled out her lighter, flicked it on and tried to loose herself in the flame.

"Snape needs a real woman, not some slutty little redhead pining after him!" Millicent cut in.

Ordinarily the flame before her would be enough to keep Ginny calm, and allow the insults of the two girls to wash right past her, but unfortunately, the continuous use of Snape's name kept pulling her out of her thoughts.

Ginny was struggling to keep her emotions under control, and the tiny flame kept flickering, nearly going out at one point. Ginny couldn't understand the sudden rage she felt inside of her, clawing to get out. She kept breathing, although it was getting harder to do, and she kept her eyes on the flickering flame.

"I bet that's the only kiss she's ever gotten! And she had to sneak up on a teacher to get it! I don't know how poor Snape managed not to throw up afterwards!" Pansy snickered.

"He's lucky poverty isn't contagious!" Millicent cackled.

"Miss Parkinson! Miss Bulstrode! 50 points from Slytherin for complete insubordination!" Severus' voice sounded from Ginny's left. The sound of it sent her knees weak, and her stomach did a strange somersault. The flame stopped flickering, and glowed bright and steady.

Severus walked past Ginny to unlock the classroom door, and Ginny caught onto his smell as he walked past. That glorious scent that made her bite her lip and try desperately hard not to moan as he walked by. Ginny hovered outside the classroom for a moment, taking deep breaths in order to regain her self control before stepping into the potions classroom. Pansy and Millicent were sitting towards the back, looking mutinous, glaring at Ginny as she made her way to her usual seat, keeping her eyes on her feet. Unfortunately, she accidentally brushed Severus's hand as she walked past him, and they both froze, too scared to move, lest they loose all control again. Surprisingly, it was Ginny who was able to move first, but as soon as she got to her desk, her lighter was instantly in her hand, flame on, and she refused to look up again until her friends arrived. Draco and Blaise were the first to show up, and they both took seats on either side of her, in clan solidarity. Strange how she could actually feel the Clan pull inside of her now that she was more in control of herself. Blaise was more of the leader than Draco, his steady, calming demeanour making him a better clan leader than the cheeky, somehow naive Draco could be.

The pack mentality she felt with the two boys around was reassuring, Ginny trusting that they wouldn't let her do anything stupid.

Still, Ginny refrained from looking at Severus again, right until she had no choice, as class was starting.

"Pay attention. Today you will be learning to make Veritaserum. It is not a particularly hard potion; it simply requires that you do not stray from the instructions. Turn to page 341 and begin."

Ginny found herself clinging to his every word, her eyes never straying from his face. She was lucky that Draco had volunteered to be her partner in this lesson, as she never once even looked at the potion they were to be making. The time passed rather quickly, as Ginny was drinking in his presence, but after a while she noticed that it was distinctly hard for her to breathe, and she was experiencing a very real pain, the cause of which seemed to be that he was so close, yet she couldn't touch him. Even the flames heating the cauldrons were of no comfort to her. Draco was the first to realise that something was wrong.

"Hey, Ginny, are you alright? You're really pale. Maybe you should get some fresh air." He said.

Ginny barely heard him, still unable to look away from Severus, yet the lack of oxygen was making her dizzy, and the pain his presence caused was only worsening.

Draco saw that his words had no effect on her, and decided drastic measures would have to be taken.

"Sir? Ginny's not breathing!" He called out to Severus, trying to sound panicked and confused, even though he had a pretty good idea of what was wrong.

"Miss Weasley? Can you hear me?" Severus came over to see what was wrong. He saw Ginny looking distinctly pale, but the thing that caught his attention was her eyes, unblinking, fixed on his. As he looked into them he felt the same overwhelming lust rush through his body, but he fought against it, keeping his word to Albus that no relationship could exist between the nymph and himself.

He suddenly caught onto a strange sensation, of emotions that were not his own screaming for contact. The amount of pain and desperation that came with it called the image of Ginny in Albus' office nearly a week ago. Without thinking, he reached out and touched her cheek, brushing it lightly with the back of his hand, almost lovingly. A surge of extreme relief, not a small amount of lust, and an emotion he could only classify as love replaced the pain and desperation he had noticed earlier, and at the same moment Ginny suddenly shut her eyes in ecstacy, and released a deep, satisfied sigh. Severus was somewhat disturbed by this reaction, but more disturbed by his own intense feelings of satisfaction and utter contentment at the contact.

As Severus went to remove his hand, Ginny's own flew out and caught the other, and seemed to refuse to let go. He tugged at it, but still her grip did not loosen.

Severus sighed. "Miss Weasley.." he said warningly. But Lupin's words were ringing, unbidden in his ears. _"Being mates means there's no one more perfect for you on the face of this earth!" _

Ginny felt him trying to reclaim his hand, but she only needed a few more moments, before she felt completely herself again.

"Miss Weasley.." she heard his warning, and the reprimand within it.

She fought back a sigh, and released his hand, her own feeling warm from the contact with his skin.

She spent the rest of the lesson is a pleasant haze, recalling over and over again their few forbidden kisses, and the feeling of his hand brushing against her cheek, until she was snapped out of it by the class packing their books and cauldrons away.

Then it came to her in a flash. There was no more class. Severus was right in front of her, and now was their time.


End file.
